A Happy Beginning
by BistaUss
Summary: Rumbelle Christmas in July for judymulder on tumblr, the prompt was "first time post s6 finale". Belle and Rumple have come home with Gideon, but it takes a little time for things to return to normal. If you watched the finale, this jumps from when they find baby!Gideon in the cave and pretty much ignores everything after that (yes including that lovely dance scene, I am so sorry).


Rumplestiltskin and Belle entered the house, Gideon held close in Belle's arms. She'd allowed Rumple to heal her twisted ankle before they left the mines so she could walk freely, and she'd barely taken her eyes off the baby since. He was starting to make small fussy sounds, so Rumple made his way to the kitchen. By the time Belle followed him in, he was warming a bottle under the faucet.

"You had formula ready?"

He glanced at her and gave a nod. "Since we returned from the Underworld," he said, shutting off the water and testing the formula's temperature. "I wanted to be prepared." He held the bottle out and Belle took it from him with a small smile. Shifting Gideon into a better position, she gently pressed the bottle to his lips and he latched on at once. She looked up at Rumple and they shared a tender look.

Belle slowly made her way back to the living room and settled down on the couch, Gideon happily feeding. Rumple sat on a chair, content for now to gaze at the baby from that distance. After a moment, Belle met his eyes. "Now what?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Where do we go from here?" Belle looked back down at Gideon. "We have our son back, and I want us to be a family. It's just…"

"A lot's happened, and that will take time to process," Rumple said, and Belle looked up. "I want us to be a family too, Belle. But I won't force you into anything. I want to be the father that Gideon deserves. Just grant me that, and the rest is entirely your decision."

Belle wasn't surprised by his intensity; Rumplestiltskin had always been passionate about such things. And she wanted to work things out, so they could be the family she'd always dreamed they could be. So much had happened between them, though, that she was a little afraid. _Do the brave thing,_ she thought. _One step at a time._

"I think we should stay here," she said slowly. "We'll stay here and just take it one day at a time."

Gideon was sleeping contentedly, his belly full and his mind untroubled. Belle, laying in the bed beside the bassinet, couldn't say the same. Despite how exhausted she was from the ordeal of the day, she couldn't seem to settle herself. On the one hand, she was so, so happy to be back in the house that had always truly felt like home. But without Rumplestiltskin beside her it wasn't quite home again yet. _Did I make the right choice_ _?_ , she asked herself again and again. This holding pattern couldn't go on forever. Of course she was sure Rumple would give her space to work out her thoughts for as long as she needed, but then again, she was her own worst enemy when it came down to it. She lay there in the too large bed, staring at the ceiling, the wheels in her head turning and turning.

It seemed like she had just barely dozed off when Gideon roused, hungry again. Belle was out of bed in a flash, her scattered brain finally able to focus on the simple demands of a hungry baby. She picked him up, unable to keep from smiling at him. "Let's get you a bottle, then," she murmured, padding softly out of her bedroom. She couldn't help a quick glance at Rumple's closed door, but she didn't stop.

Down in the kitchen she quietly bustled about prepping a bottle as Gideon got a bit louder. "Shhhhh," she soothed while the bottled warmed. "Just a moment, Gideon."

The formula suitably warmed, Belle pressed the bottle to his lips and he clamped down on it, quiet and happy again.

"There we go," she whispered, slowly making her way to a chair at the dining table. Gazing down at her son, Belle thought she couldn't possibly be any happier. But when she looked up and saw the space where Rumple would sit when they used to eat dinner together, she knew that she could be. It seemed to hit her in a rush, the thoughts that she'd been running from for some time now. How unfair she'd been for so long. Looking back down at Gideon, now her heart felt like it might break. A sigh that felt like it came straight from her soul escaped her. Her husband may have done wrong in the past, but so had she. And she felt lost about how to fix it.

Belle looked a bit haggard when she came into the kitchen that morning. Rumple quickly stood and took Gideon from her arms. She thanked him and placed a kiss on the baby's head.

"Has he had a bottle this morning?"

"No, not yet," Belle replied with a yawn.

"I'll take care of it," Rumple said, tilting his head toward the dining table. "Sit down and have some tea, if you'd like."

"I would, thank you," Belle said, plopping into a chair and pouring herself a cup. She added some milk and sugar while Rumple busied himself making a bottle one handed. "I knew that newborns don't sleep through the night, but I wasn't quite prepared for the reality of it."

Rumple kept his eyes on the bottle he was warming. He'd heard the sounds the previous night but couldn't quite bring himself to help. Belle taking her own room and having Gideon to herself that first night stung him a bit more than he liked to admit. He respected her wish for time to adjust, and he refused to let himself resent her. "There are two of us," he said plainly, finally turning to look at her as Gideon happily gulped down his formula. "You can always wake me if you need a hand with him."

Belle blinked slowly, surprised and slightly ashamed that she hadn't even thought of that herself. For all her talk of wanting to be a family she was shutting Rumple out again. "I suppose I couldn't quite think straight," she said. "Maybe tonight he can sleep with you?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. _Don't push, don't push,_ he told himself. "Yes," he said out loud, "I'll take him tonight and we'll see about you getting a full night's sleep."

Belle gave him a small smile and looked down at her tea, her heart feeling a bit heavy. There was still so much to be said.

Rumple awoke to the sound of Gideon's insistent cries. Quickly rousing himself, he lifted his son from the bassinet, making soft soothing sounds. A diaper change was in order, so he set about getting that taken care of first. Once cleaned and re-dressed, Gideon settled for a moment before making little fussy sounds of hunger. Rumple glanced at the clock. He'd been asleep about two hours, so it was probably time for another feeding.

"Alright son," he murmured, making his way out of the room and heading down to the kitchen. "Papa's got you, just a minute now." Gideon squirmed while Rumple prepared some formula. It was still quite dark out, but there was enough moonlight shining through the windows to see his way to the rocking chair in the living room. He sat down and brought the bottle to Gideon's mouth, and the baby happily latched onto it.

Rumple gently rocked back and forth, his gaze never leaving his son. Gideon's bright eyes wandered back and forth while he ate, but then settled on his father. Rumple smiled and Gideon's face crinkled in a similar expression.

"Don't you worry, Gideon," Rumple whispered. "We're going to get it right this time, you'll see. You'll have a proper life with me and your mother, safe and happy. I promise you."

Gideon gurgled and Rumplestiltskin let out a soft laugh. He was too caught up to notice that Belle was standing in the dark hallway, watching.

She silently made her way back up the stairs to her room, a soft smile on her face, some of the heaviness that had been weighing her down lately lifting. Trying to keep Gideon away from Rumplestiltskin had been a mistake, she'd known that for some time now. Seeing them together just made her even more certain that this was the right path for all of them. She just needed to figure out what the next step down that path would be.

Gideon was fast asleep in his bassinet when Belle came into the living room. Rumplestiltskin was sitting on the couch, gazing at the baby with a faraway look. He glanced up when she entered, and she couldn't help but smile at the way his face lit up. She sat down beside him and took a deep breath.

"There's something I need to say," she said, her voice pitched low so she wouldn't disturb Gideon's nap. Rumple shifted his full attention to her, his eyebrows raising. "I know I've been distant since everything happened," she began, unconsciously wringing her hands. "I was so proud of you for what you did, and so relieved to have Gideon back, but I was frightened too. Not that you would do anything wrong, not anymore. I was worried that I would do something wrong." Rumple's forehead creased in confusion, and Belle looked down at her hands as she continued. "What I mean is, I know I got so caught up in my black and white view of what was good and what was evil that I lost sight of reality. That I was crushing you under the weight of those expectations. I didn't want to jump back into our marriage without coming to terms with that."

"Belle," Rumplestiltskin murmured, laying a hand on top of hers. She looked up at him, his gaze so tender she squeezed his hands and had to swallow a lump that came into her throat. "I understand. You've always striven to be good, to be a hero, a light in the darkness." His mouth curved into a half smile. "And you are. But no one is entirely good, or entirely evil. I blame the influence of those Charmings on you losing sight of that." She rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled softly. "Regardless, I understand why you did the things you did." He took her face gently in his hands and held her gaze with an intensity that stole her breath. "I love you, Belle. All of you. Even the occasional self righteous outbursts."

Belle laughed and held one of his hands against her cheek. "You forgive me, then?"

"Oh, sweetheart," Rumple sighed, "I don't believe my forgiveness is necessary, but you have it if you need it."

It was as easy as breathing for Belle to lean forward and press her lips to his. He slid a hand behind her head and she rested her hands on his shoulders. It felt like it had been years since they had last kissed, and Belle thought she might burst from the feeling of coming together at last.

A sharp cry from Gideon made them both jump with surprise. Both looked over at his tiny fists waving in the air, demanding attention. They turned back to each other, and Rumple leaned in close and pressed his forehead against hers for a moment. "He's all yours," he said with a grin.

Gideon was fast asleep in his bassinet, unaware that his parents were once again sharing a bed.

Belle lay tucked against Rumple's side, her head on his chest, feeling more content than she had in ages. She was fairly purring as his hand slowly ran up and down her arm.

They lay in silence for a long time, just basking in being together again, when suddenly Belle spoke softly. "Nothing's going to come between us again."

"What do you mean?" Rumple asked, still caressing her arm.

"I mean that you're my True Love, and I won't let anything tear us apart again. Not even myself."

Rumple shifted, and Belle raised her head to look at him.

"Belle, sweetheart, we talked about that, you know I don't - "

Belle's gentle fingers on his lips stopped him. "I know," she said, sliding her hand to his cheek. "I'll stop feeling guilty for it eventually. I just wanted you to hear me say it." She smiled. "You're stuck with me properly. Forever, just like I promised."

Rumple's answering smile made her heart swell, and she kissed him deeply. His arms slipped around her, and suddenly she was laying atop him, his bare chest warming her skin through her thin nightgown. His hands slid down to her bare thighs and she couldn't help a soft moan. She felt, rather than heard, Rumple's gentle chuckle. "Don't wake the baby, sweetheart," he murmured into her lips.

Belle grinned and slipped her hand down between their bodies to brush against him through his pants. Rumple took a shuddering breath, his hands tightening on her legs. Their mouths met again as he slowly trailed his fingers up under the nightgown, sending shivers through her when his hands stopped at her hips, his skin hot through her underwear. Breaking the kiss, Belle rolled off him and slid her panties off, gazing at him. Rumple's eyes met hers with a heat that set her heart racing, and he silently removed his pants and shifted himself over her. Her legs moved apart and Rumple settled himself between them, one hand sliding down and pressing a gentle finger into her. Her back arched slightly and her eyelids fluttered shut. Rumplestiltskin kissed her neck, running tongue and teeth over the skin while his fingers worked.

When he pulled his hand back and guided his stiff cock to her entrance, he moved his lips to hers, and they moaned into each other's mouths when he slid inside her. His hips took up a slow rhythm that their tongues copied as they kissed, their bodies moving together. Rumple pulled back to look at her, and she raised her hands to cup his face.

"I love you, Rumplestiltskin," she whispered.

"I love you too, Belle," he replied, pressing his forehead to hers for a moment.

Then their mouths met and the rhythm of their bodies accelerated, as if their lovemaking was driving away all the pain and uncertainty they had lived with for so long. Rumple's hands slid under Belle's shoulders and held her tightly, and her hands gripped his upper arms. They moved together almost with a sense of urgency, Belle's legs locking around Rumple's waist to bring him even closer.

When Belle said his name against his lips in almost a whimper, he pushed himself faster and deeper into her, locking his mouth over hers as pleasure washed over her, muffling the sounds she couldn't help but make. The feeling pushed him over the edge and he shuddered, holding the kiss as he spilled into her and tried to contain his own sounds.

Once he broke the kiss he couldn't bear to move just yet, so he buried his face in her neck and held her close. Belle's hands ran up and down his back, soothing and wonderful. They lay like that for several moments before Rumple finally rolled off her, laying on his side and gazing at her. Belle looked at him and smiled.

As one, they glanced over at the bassinet beside the bed. Gideon was still sleeping blissfully, completely indifferent to the reunion of his parents. Belle and Rumple looked back at one another, both of them smiling joyfully. This was truly their happy beginning.


End file.
